User blog:Steven Star/Pokemon Marathon - Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald
Wow, felt like yesterday, I been playing Emerald with my Garry Blaze, Huh? Once again, after 3 years and the introduction of the Gameboy Advance, Pokemon took a complete 180 with the next generation of Pokemon. Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire basically break away from the continuous storyline and start over in a new regions known as Hoenn, almost like a reboot. (Well, before Black and White shown up. :l) Still, it’s best to try something news and don’t judge me by look alone. *cough* Cody Webb! *Cough* Thou fair warning, I may came back bias since Gen 3 is my first pokemon game… I’m a…a Hoenn Guy. :l Plot The begin of our story start when your character (Brendan or May) riding inside a moving van. At it’s turn out, you and your family has just moved in from the Johto region after the player's father, Norman (Really, the only father of your player character ever.) became a gym leader of Petalburg Towny. In Littleroot Town, your mother explains about the new home and suggests that you introduce themselves to the region, Professor Birch, a friend of Norman’s. Upon arriving the next house, Birch’s wife greets the player, this is where you get introduction by your pseudo-rival, the the alternate-gender player character (May if you’re a male, and Brendon if you’re a female), who basically the child of Professor Birch. Shortly after, you meet up with Birch on Route 101, but he's being chased by a Wild pokemon. Birch asks that you must save him by choosing one of three pokemons (Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip) and battle say Wild Pokemon. After rescuing Birch, he lets you keep the chosen Pokémon as thanks for saving him and tells you to meet up with his child on Route 103 for pointers on how to be a Trainer. This is also where you got your first pokemon battle with your rival, who again, use a starter pokemon with a type better than your. (Because all rival really wanna be a douche, I so sorry for calling you that May. :( ) After receives Pokedex Birch and Running Shoes from your mother, You enter Petalburg City (where by the way, was block by some faggot who wanted to draw footprint), the town where your father is the Gym Leader. While talking with your daddy, our green-hair kid known as Wally want a catch a Pokemon. So basically you help Wally catch a Ralts and afterword, Norman encourages you to travel the Hoenn Regions and beat the 8 gym leaders. (Especially Norman himself, thou he’s pretty much the 5th Gym leader) During your journey, you will encounter one of two villainous team in the Hoenn regions who are at war the expend land and water on of the world. Each villainous team difference between the game version. Playing Pokemon Ruby have the main villainous team, Team Magma, who want to increase the landmass of the world lead by Maxie. But playing Pokemon Sapphire have the main villainous team being Team Aqua, who want to increase the amount of water of the lead by Archie. Each game have the villainous team do the same way to get what they want the other team play a supporting role. (Team Aqua supporting you in Ruby, and Team Magma supporting you in Sapphire.) The sister game, Emerald, is the full package, with both Team Magma and Team Aqua now added, each stirring trouble at different stages in the game. SPOILER With the same objective of collecting 8 badges, thou the Gym Leader are better if Johto’s Gym Leaders leave you disapointment and…furious. You have a few encounter with your rival, and…they do nothing. :l Yea, your oppose gender rival never really do anything with the story. Sure, Brendon/May support you during your journey, but unlike the other rivals in the Pokemon, they just really traveling around the regions to finished the pokedex. There not even climax battle with they or rematch they since basically quit being a trainer in favor of becoming a Pokemon Professor. Wally also didn’t affect the story greatly. While he’s the most interesting, being a little kid who was quote to have asthma, (Sad, I also used to have asthma. :( ) you only really saw him three time. The one I mention before, the second one you meet him at the front of Maville Gym where you need to curb stomp his Ralts just to make him learn that he’s not ready. And the last one you meet him is at Victory Road, without any buildup really. I will gave Wally credit that he stronger than Brendan/May and can be face again in Emerald after beating the Elite Fours. These two rivals was greatly improved on the remakes, but again, that another story. Team Magma/Team Aqua and the legendary pokemon however, did play a good role. It’s revealed that Maxie (Ruby)/Archie (Sapphire) need to awakening the legendary elemental pokemon that create the landmass/sea, Groudon/Kyogre. After many plan that you have to deal with and taking the Blue Orb/Red Orb, Maxie/Archie reach the location of the legendary on Seafloor Cavern, which they finally await Groudon/Kyogre. However, Maxie/Archie realizes that they can't control the Groudon/Kyogre power at all, causing the weather all over Hoenn to goes out of control. Both leader make peace and it’s up to you to stop the rampage by going to the Cave of Origin to stop Groudon/Kyogre by defeated it (or capture it. :3) in order to save the world. Emerald, since both teams are going head-on-head, they both take their respective orbs and awoke Groudon and Kyogre. But the same affect happen and this time, both legendary a causing a destructive battle. The only way to stop the madness is to reach the Sky Pillar and awake Rayquaza to make peace with the both of us and put they to rest. Like Ho-Oh and Lugia, after stopping Groudon and Kyogre, it’s optional to battle and catch Rayquaza before or after the Elite Fours back at the Sky Pillar, thou he’s a tough bastard to handle. After gaining 8 gym badges, you’re ready for the Pokemon League at Ever Grande City, thou like alway, you need to pass Victory Road to reach the Elite Fours. After beating Wally, the poor asthma kid ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1qXQRpF08E Rest in Pokeballs :,( ), you finally face the Elite Fours and later the champion, Steven Stones, another character who support you during your journey and is awesome…thou only in Ruby and Sapphire. Emerald for somewhere, change the championship in favor of the Sootopolis Gym Leader Wallace. Ugh…I would over the issues of Wallace, but I talk about that later. As of now, Wallace feel like he was pulled for no good reason (until “SPOILERED" you played the remakes and finished the Delta Episode where Steven often Wallace his place as champion when he leave). Iris from Generation 5 have a better reason as to why she became championship and I don’t even like her. >:T Postgame Anyway, the post-game is not really that much to brag, outside of a few gimmick to fuck around with and everts pokemon shit you can’t even get. Norman gave you the S.S. Ticket to S.S. Tidal. For Ruby and Sapphire, the S.S. Tidal take you to the Battle Tower. There also the roaming pokemon coming in, Latios (Ruby) and Latias (Sapphire), with each oppose one needed another Eno Ticket to catch Latias (Ruby) and Latios (Sapphire). Emerald spice the post-game up with the Battle Tower being replace with the Battle Frontier, with 7 differents facilities of Pokemon battle. Groudon and Kyogre can be both allowed via Terra Cave and Marine Cave on several location. Latios and Latias is still the same, with gave you a option to choose one of two pokemon to find while the another needed a Eno Ticket. And if you miss Steven Stone’s Swagger as Champion, he’s basically a secret boss and can be battle on a secret area inside Meteor Falls, even more stronger than before. Gameplay/New Feature The main core of battling of Generation 3. A complete overhaul of the Pokémon data structure. That’s being that Pokémon now have an individual personality value which can range up to a number above four billion. Abilities and natures, also newly introduced, are determined based on this value, as is a Pokémon's gender. Abilities is when Pokémon hold one of two out of 77 different Abilities that help the pokemon battle (or not) in order of more paining during attacking. Natures effect the pokemon stats as it levels up. All but five Natures can affect two stats, increasing one by 10% while decreasing another by 10%. The biggest added up to the game are Double Battle, 2-on-2, to be real. A tag battle is where two trainers battle together against you and you need to controlled two pokemons during the battle. Once again, it’s greatly used the effect of moves. You see, several different moves are made specifically for Double Battles while some moves can have noticeably different effects. Moves that hit multiple Pokémon have their damage reduced by 25%, unless all other Pokémon have fainted at that point. Abilities also play, thou only a few abilities. (Plus, Minus, Lightning Rod, Storm Drain, Telepathy and Levitate for your Earthquake user without a Flying Type.) Ruby and Sapphire have are few, but Emerald use Double Team many time and are greatly used in the spin-offs games of Pokemon, Colosseum and XD. (In the future, this review is started to became long.) I would like to apologized for the mistake of not adding weather in the Pokemon Gen 2 review. A few pokemon do have abilities related to weathers. Basically there four main weather when the field is under a move use, items, and what the overworld is, now abilities. Sunny, Rain, Hail and Sandstorm. (And forgivable ones like Fog in Gen 4) To gave you a short define, Sunny belief Fire Type Attack while boosting Grass-Type under abilities, Rain belief Water (with a few other) with attack and abilities (oh, we will talk about Rain under Gen 5), Hail belief Ice-Type move while damage non-Ice Type type, and Sandstorm is the same as Hail, with the belief with Rock, Ground, and Steel type. Other forgettion one are berry, which now have a valves of Berries in the system than Gen II. But for every generation, there alway a bad side to these games. I hope you’re not that big with the time system in Gen 2, because Gen 3. There are no cosmetic changes during different times of day and Pokémon appearances are not affected by time. Also, the day of the week is no longer tracked. Sure, that a time system, but that’s just affect berries. And like I say before, the main issues with Gen 3 is that you can’t find a way to transfer pokemons from the older Gameboy game on the Gameboy Advance. (Or at least until you follow Linkara’s guide of transferring older pokemon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc_Jovck1so ) And MAN, I can’t stand the Game Boy Advance Game Link Cable, this fucking Link Cable, it’s hard to even find one person with the Link Cable. Shit later change when Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter was release and later DS and 3DS follow the same factor. Oh, and until you don’t mind the set up of Hoenn…you gonna deal with a assload of water…and water-type. Remember that Hoenn is a topical region unlike the other two, meaning that the region holding serval seas and water. This is especially noticing later in the game where you need to Surf and Dive around a few area, even waterfall for reach the Pokemon League. Water-type bosses are less common in Ruby and Sapphire, even Sapphire who have Team Aqua and Kyogre, but Emerald manly hammer it is by having Wallace the champion/final boss. Yea, that’s the main problem of Wallace being a champion and final boss are Emerald. With the championship using Water-Type Pokemon from a region mostly known by using water-type…yea. :l (And no, I’m not mad that he took Steven Stone as champion of Hoenn, I’m no longer as bias as before.) FireRed and LeafGreen Before I hit the result, I might as well talk about the remake of Gen 1 as promise. Midway between Ruby/Sapphire and Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen were release as remake of the classic Pokemon Red and Blue. As say before, Red and Blue was decent game that now suffer due to the mechanics not working well in the game, suffering thou broken gameplay and many glitches. FireRed and LeafGreen not only gave Red and Blue update mechanics from Gen 2 and 3, but also good it’s job as a remake. While the story have the same feel of the original games, with a few change sure as a new female character to choose over Red and the post-game added a new southern region, the Sevii Islands, where Generation II Pokémon can be caught that not be found in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. While that not enough change and problems such as new evolutionary lines Generation II and III need to be unlocked post-game and The Elite Four being rebattled, using only acquire Generation II Pokémon. Still, you should try it out. It’s based Red and Blue, with the mechanics problem fixed and added new mechanics from the newer generations. Added a new post-game and you got yourself a Pokemon adventure. If you didn’t get my link of their game, here: FireRed: http://en.gameslol.net/pokemon-firered-954.html GreenLeaf: http://en.gameslol.net/pokemon-leafgreen-1020.html Result With the addition of running, better animations, and double battles, Generation III deserves can be worth while journey to play. While there’s some odd design choices, such as getting rid of the time cycle and focusing more on the weather element, Gen 3 is worth awhile, especially those to grow up with a Gameboy Advance. (Beside, most the issues were fixed in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, but I saved that later.) The best way to step up the Pokemon game while a few drawback. This is my kind of game to play. May I see you back in Sinnoh, guys. And since I being nice, you can try it online: Ruby: http://en.gameslol.net/pokemon-ruby-1119.html Sapphire: http://en.gameslol.net/pokemon-sapphire-1129.html Emerald: http://en.gameslol.net/pokemon-emerald-945.html Category:Blog posts